Il sembla à la nuit
by whorecruxe
Summary: Les cris déchirants, le sang bouillonnant. Les corps étendus de çà, de là, cernant les vivants, leur rappelant que, bientôt, un ange en noir viendra eux aussi les chercher et les emmener, loin, loin, dans la demeure éternelle.


**Mot de l'auteur :** ─ **_Lumos!_** ─ C'est vrai que la suite de Nacre Dorée (pour ceux qui me lisent éventuellement) n'est pas encore là, mais hier j'ai été prise d'une soudaine inspiration en écoutant Dumbledore's Farewell (chanson pour laquelle je me liquéfie totalement) et Never let me go de Florence + the Machine, et de ceci est donc sorti ce petit OS, triste sur les bords, mais à l'accent d'espoir sur la fin. Enfin je n'en dis pas plus, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, vendredi a eu lieu mon bac blanc d'histoire-géo et de français puisque je suis en 1eS, et autant vous dire que les 3 semaines de révisions non stop m'ont vraiment servie !

Voilà voilà. Je vous laisse à votre lecture. Je vous laisse le soin de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé à la fin ;)

Bonne lecture ! (**L**)

**Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste est entièrement à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Il sembla à la nuit.<strong>

« La nuit est sombre avant que ne pointe l'aube. » ─ _Harvey Dent, Le Chevalier Noir._

« Dans toutes larmes, s'attarde un espoir. » ─ _Simone de Beauvoir._

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

La nuit était fraîche et les hiboux ululaient sombrement. Les silhouette noires des arbres remuaient faiblement sous l'action de la brise. Les semelles d'une paire de chaussures faisaient craquer les branches et les feuilles mortes de l'automne. Le chemin aux apparences abandonné serpentait agilement dans la forêt calme et triste. Un craquement plus sonore se fit entendre et les pas s'arrêtèrent soudainement. Une tête se tourna, en quête de présence humaine, l'air inquiet. Le coupable se montra alors et s'arrêta face à la personne qui soupira de soulagement. Un écureuil sauvage, la tête penchée sur le côté, dans une expression de curiosité, lui faisait face. Un pas amorcé et l'animal fila alors à toute vitesse, s'enfonçant au cœur de la forêt endormie. La personne reprit alors son chemin, l'oreille aux aguets, tandis que les hiboux poursuivaient leur comptine funeste. Au bout de longues minutes de marches, un grand portail de fer forgé noir se dessina dans la nuit. Longtemps, on n'entendit plus le bruit de la souffrance des feuilles mortes. De la buée s'échappait et disparaissait en volutes argentées de la bouche bleuie par le froid de novembre. Enfin, la personne amorça un pas et le portail s'ouvrit respectueusement sur elle.

Le cimetière demeurait tout aussi tranquille que la forêt. Les ululements subsistants, ils ne gâchaient néanmoins rien du calme glacé des lieux. La personne frémit. Soupira, puis s'avança dans les allées peuplées de morts, à la recherche de la tombe désirée.

La question était simple. Pourquoi était-elle venue jusqu'ici ? Pour voir un mort ? Déposer des fleurs ou pleurer sur le marbre ? Elle n'en avait pas l'intention. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait même pas de fleurs. Elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien, des fleurs. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire pardon avec des fleurs. Ce n'est pas un bouquet miracle fait par un mage spécialisé dans la sorcellerie des fleurs.

Les minutes s'écoulaient, les tombes défilaient et les songes de la personne s'enchainaient, inlassables, semblables à des papillons virevoltant dans sa tête. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut l'objet de sa présence.

Noire et brillante même dans la nuit, la plaque de marbre se dressait fièrement face à la silhouette engourdie par le froid. Les mots d'or gravés sur la pierre tombale scintillaient sous les yeux tristes. La guerre fait des ravages et brise des cœurs. La mort emporte souvent les personnes les moins attendues. Les jambes tremblantes, l'ombre se laissa tomber à genoux face à la tombe, alors que de grosses larmes insoupçonnées menaçaient de s'échapper à tout moment. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Pourquoi de cette façon, pourquoi par cette personne, pourquoi pour cette personne ?

Le regard affligé, brouillé par les perles salées, ne cessait de fixer la seule trace en la mémoire du mort. Le seul endroit où sa présence était la plus forte. Et fermant douloureusement les yeux, la silhouette se remémora alors. Les cris déchirants, le sang bouillonnant. Les corps étendus de çà, de là, cernant les vivants, leur rappelant que, bientôt, leur tour viendra. Que, bientôt, un ange en noir viendra eux aussi les chercher et les emmener, loin, loin, dans la demeure éternelle.

Une perle transparente roula doucement sur la surface douce et arrondie.

Les souvenirs affluaient sans cesse, derrière ses paupières closes douloureusement. Cette silhouette noire, longue et élancée, courant pour sauver sa peau, égoïstement, jalousement. Mais c'était un acte tellement compréhensible, tellement compréhensible…

Et puis cette silhouette, désormais si familière, qui s'était précipitée vers la seconde, figée sur place, prise par surprise, comme un vulgaire animal en cage. Coincée par le bourreau et le mur de pierre ravagée.

Une deuxième perle transparente roula doucement sur la surface douce et arrondie.

Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était fort, qu'est-ce que c'était déchirant de s'en souvenir. De le revivre comme si c'était hier. Et pourtant, pourtant on était loin, de ce hier…

Et la silhouette prise au piège avait hurlé, hurlé fort, hurlé à en mourir, pleuré à s'en dessécher le corps si endolori… Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi sa souffrance s'était arrêtée sans crier gare, à vrai dire, elle n'avait même pas remarqué tout de suite. Ce n'était que quand elle relevât la tête, avec autant de force qu'une personne agonisant à même le sol, qu'elle aperçut le bourreau étendu dans son sang, tandis qu'une autre silhouette le surplombait, tremblant comme jamais. Elle se souvenait encore du moment où cette silhouette, son sauveur, avait croisé son regard terrifié. Déchiré entre la culpabilité, la détermination et le goût amer de la vengeance, elle n'avait pu se détacher de ce regard taraudant.

Et puis il y eut ce moment où un éclat vert passa. Cette seconde où plus personne ne compris quelque chose, cet instant où la vie bascula. Cet instant où la silhouette graciée écarquilla les yeux, exorbités par la douleur. Cet instant où la silhouette à terre perdit soudainement tous ses repères déjà ébranlés. Cet instant où, dans ce regard où la mort s'y reflétait, un seau débordant de sentiments surpuissants s'était déversé sur elle.

Cet instant où, faible et morte, la silhouette inopinée vit ses genoux heurter, contre leur gré, le sol dur. Où le visage, désormais inexpressif, rencontra brutalement la surface froide des dalles grises, et disparu dans des limbes beaucoup plus douces…

Le fautif avait déjà filé…

Une troisième perle, plus aussi transparente, roula doucement sur la surface douce et arrondie.

Elle s'en voulait tellement, tellement, désormais… Elle aurait pu faire quelque chose, elle aurait pu aider, remarquer la silhouette traitresse qui lui avait apporté la mort.

Et maintenant tout était fini…

Rouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit compte que tout était plus clair. Que tous ces sentiments étaient peut être la clé de son repenti. Qu'elle pouvait s'en servir pour lui faire ce dernier honneur. Oui…

Se relevant péniblement, la silhouette continua de fixer le marbre noir. A sa surface, était gravée une phrase :

_In morte nihil dixit_ (**1**)

Puis, détournant les yeux, la silhouette fit demi tour et quitta le cimetière. Pour la dernière fois.

Il sembla à la nuit qu'Hermione Granger murmura « désolée » à la tombe de Drago Malefoy.

.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.•O'°'O•.

* * *

><p>(<strong>1<strong>) :_ On ne dit rien pendant la mort._

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet OS :)

Merci de m'avoir lue !

**NOX! ~_ Lenny._**


End file.
